monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Lamia/Teeny
Teeny is Tiny Lamia and the Heavenly Bandit of Water who has agreed to join you in your journey. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Lamia's are pretty sturdy and have fairly high attack and magic power too. We're a bit slow and weak against ice though..." "Doing all the laundry and cleaning up the place is my responsibility. I swear, everyone just gets everything dirty without even thinking of the work I have to do..." "They only sell lamia panties in fancy cities. It's hard to get a hold of some. Me? I'm not wearing any panties, of course." "You can make it to the other side of the Irina Mountains through the cave south of here. The only things there is some slum and a deserted castle though." "My breasts may be pretty small, but they're at least bigger than Vanilla's. ...right?" "Apparently Lamias and Scyllas don't get along. I don't actually know any scyllas so I can't say myself." "I can't wait until I'm fully grown so I can swing a flail around like the other lamias. It doesn't matter how far apart the enemies are from each other. The ball just goes everywhere and hits everything!" "Lamia stretch♪ Stretch so far♪ Reach the sky♪ and the stars♪" "I can't stand the cold. Whenever winter comes I just want to dig myself a hole in the ground." "I ran into an imp with breasts the size of watermelons the other day. She was complaining about how she can't fly because her boobs are too heavy. I swear she was saying that to make fun of me. I wanted to kick her off a cliff. That'll send her flying." "I'm in charge of dinner today. And yesterday. And the day before... I'm the only one that can actually cook after all!" * I'll help you out next time. - "Yay! Thanks, I really appreciate it. See you there!" (+10 Affinity) * I'll come over to eat next time. - "I don't need another mouth to feed!" (-5 Affinity) * I'll come over to get eaten next time - "W-what? You're freaking me out. None of us even eat humans in the first place..." (-5 Affinity) "I need to go into town and buy a washboard soon. The one I'm using is starting to get pretty beat up." * Sounds like tough work. - "Yeah, and no one even tries to help me either. They go out and get their clothes dirty and then just dump all the work on me." (+10 Affinity) * Why don't you just use your chest? - "That does it! You've gone too far! I'm going to squeeze you so hard your eyes pop out of their sockets!!" (-5 Affinity) "My breasts just refuse to get any bigger. What do you think I should eat to make my breasts grow?" * Milk - "But I hate milk..." (-5 Affinity) * Semen - "Yeah, semen is the most nutritious food for any monster after all. All right, I'll start with yours. Fork it over!" (+10 Affinity) * You're perfect the way you are. - "Uh... are you one of those weird perverts? I'm scared..." (-5 Affinity) "How often do you have things suddenly crash into you from in front of you? That pretty much never happens, right?" * Actually... - "Huh!? It does? What the hell is doing that to you!?" (-5 Affinity) * Never - "I knew it! I'll be just fine without breasts." (+10 Affinity) * What the hell are you talking about? - "Oh, I was just thinking that breasts are only useful as a cushion from frontal impact is all." "There's lots of different kinds of breasts out there... What do you think is the best?" * Huge breasts - "Say what? I'm so gonna beat you down for that!" (-5 Affinity) * Small breasts - "Yeah, good call! It's the quality that counts, not the size!" (+10 Affinity) * Multiple breasts - "That's... unique. You're a weird guy huh?" "Uh oh. We're starting to run low on herbs. If you can share, just say so." * Yes - "Herbs are important to have. ...for when you are suddenly attacked by a strange hero apprentice." (+20 Affinity) * No - "So that wasn't convincing..." "I'm so huungry all of a sudden~... I want a cookie~..." * Yes - "Yay! Cookies from Ilias Village! I love these!" (+30 Affinity) * No - "So that wasn't convincing..." "I want a new loincloth soon. Ohhh, if only some NICE PEOPLE would give me some money." * Yes - "Yay! Thank you! Now I can buy something nice. ♪" (+25 Affinity) * No - "So that wasn't convincing..." "You ever had those buns filled with jam? They're my favorite! Go on, try one. You'll love it!" (+1 Anpan) "Take this, it's for all the trouble I've caused. Use it when you are in danger." (+1 Blue Stone) "You seem poor, I'll give you some money." (+60 G) Pocket Castle Recruiting Teeny will allow you to rest in the Pocket Castle's Inn for 1G. Basic Greeting: ''' Teeny: "Welcome to Teeny's Inn! I'm in training to become a wonderful hostess! ♪" '''With Rami: Rami: "My breasts are so heavy that I can't fly..." Teeny: "In that case, give them to me." Rami: "But that's impossible!" Teeny: "Give them to meee!" Rami: "Waaah!" With Gob: Gob: "Teeny, could you wash my clothes? I've been running at full speed, and now they're all sticky." Teeny: "I'm not your mom. Aww geez, they's so dirty... Just where have you been playing?" Gob: "Sorry mom!" Teeny: "Don't call me mom!" With Vanilla: Teeny: "Still flat..." Vanilla: "A perfect washboard..." Note: If you bring Gob, this dialogue will appear. Gob: "What are you two talking about? Looking at your breasts like that..." Teeny: "We're bonding over our common plight!" Vanilla: "Shut up, Gob! Yours aren't THAT much bigger!" Note: If you bring Papi, this dialogue will appear. Papi: "Mine have grown a bit!" Teeny: "So eating meat really does help!?" Vanilla: "From now on, I'll eat meat too!" Note: Bring Teeny or Vanilla and the other two Heavenly Badits and you'll get the full dialogue. With Papi: Papi: "I brought meat, so let's have roast today! Leave the cooking to me!" Teeny: "If you keep spewing fire until it turns into charcoal again, next time you'll be the meat." Papi: "Scary!" With Mini: Teeny: "Mini's body is so cozy... Mind if I snuggle with you while I hibernate?" Mini: "I'm not hot; your body's just cold." Teeny: "Setting my human half aside, my snake half gets cold easily. Can I coil around you, Mini?" Mini: "I'm not hot... But I don't mind if you want a hug." With Soapy: Teeny: "Sorry I had you help me with washing the dishes." Soapy: "It's okay, I like to clean." Teeny: "You're not using your own bubbles instead of soap, are you? ...Well, whatever." Soapy: "Don't worry, don't worry... They're 100% natural." With Anastasia: Teeny: "Hey, it's big sis lamia! I wonder if I'll become a respectable lamia too?" Anastasia: "Of course you will. Just be sure to get plenty of hibernation, and even your chest will get bigger." Teeny: "I'm going to hibernate right now! In fact, I'll bury myself for a few years!" Anastasia: "You're not a cicada..." With Lemon: Teeny: "I can help with the cooking!" Lemon: "Oh my, thank you. That's a big help." Teeny: "I need lots of practice so I can become a fine hostess and maid. ♪" With Jakotsu: Teeny: "Wow, there's so many snakes!" Jakotsu: "Shall I give you one?" Teeny: "In that case, maybe I should have it for dinner tonight..." Jakotsu: "Don't eat it! Grow your own if you're a lamia!" Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Tiny Bandit Game Club" scene. World Gadabout Actions Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Lamias Category:Lamia Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Loli Category:Four Bandits Category:Companions